Spread Shot
|the equivalent| }} The is one of the three current Upgrade choices from the Triple Shot and can be selected at Level 45. It shoots eleven Bullets with one at the front with the size of a Basic Tank’s bullet and ten smaller ones to the sides. However, they have high spread and aren’t shot all at once, but sequentially. Design Compared to its predecessor, the Triple Shot, this tank shrinks the side cannons and adds eight more (four are added on each side), between the side-most and center cannons, giving a total of eleven barrels. The two side cannons are covered by the other additional barrels, whilst the center cannon stays layered on the top of all of them. Technical Upon upgrading, the Spread Shot receives eight Barrels. The other two barrels will shrink while the main barrel will remain the same state it was before upgrading. When firing, the main barrel shoots first followed by the next two barrels on each side in an outward spread. Once the last two barrels on each side fire, the main one shoots again to restart the cycle endlessly. Upon upgrade, reload is nerfed, and recoil is significantly debuffed. It is commonly used for close-range combat, particularly shotgunning enemies. Strategy *Strong against: Large groups of fragile enemy tanks with a low rate of fire, Drone classes such as the Overlord and Battleship, melee classes. *Weak against: Tanks with heavy concentrated fire such as the Triplet, Sprayer, Streamliner, Destroyer branches, Sniper classes, skilled Factory users and spread tanks with higher penetration like the Penta Shot. As the Spread Shot *Just like its predecessor, the Spread Shot is great for damaging groups of enemies and its main cannon deals decent damage. It excels in farming but often fails when opposed by enemy tanks with high RoF and health. *The Spread Shot has more DPS than any other tank, but only on large targets such as the old Mothership, and only if the Spread Shot is angled correctly in a way that most (or all, if possible) projectiles hit. Otherwise, it is weaker than most tanks. The Spread Shot is currently pretty strong against multiple enemies since the delay between firing from each pair of side barrels has been buffed. Also, the Auto Turret-sized bullets deal a surprising amount of damage (twice that of a Gunner’s bullet). *In team modes, the Spread Shot is an effective counter to the Battleship or Skimmer. The high spread blocks their defenses and overwhelms them. Just make sure to be around teammates for protection. *The Spread Shot is effective for taking down other’s defenses and offenses, this makes it great counter against the Necromancer by shooting down all of the drones easily with its wide-area spread, and then haplessly disposing of the Necromancer. *When fighting a Fallen Overlord, Summoner, or Guardian, a good strategy is to circle the boss and shoot away from the drones while dealing with fast damage with bullets. However, this can take some time due to disturbances from aggressive players. *The Spread Shot is considered to be an alternative to the Penta Shot. However, its bullets cover more area, making it more reliable in area denial situations. This does come at the cost of less penetration per bullet (except the central barrel) though, so make sure not to get into any risky fights with rapid-fire/high penetration tanks. *As the Spread Shot, try looking for a Drone-reliant class like an Overlord. If the Spread Shot has a build with high DPS and penetration, they should be able to defeat the Overlord due to the high spread and its ability to easily wipe out Drones. *The Spread Shot is generally a support tank, so it is best used with teammates since the Spread Shot has good area denial stats that is especially useful in hectic team-based combat. *In Survival, the Spread Shot is a good choice. The spread of bullets can wipe out most enemies from upgrading to a tank that can counter the Spread Shot, like Triplet or Penta Shot for example. Against the Spread Shot *The Spread Shot’s spread fire makes it very vulnerable to tanks with focused fire such as the Streamliner and Triplet. So concentrated fire can break through the Spread Shot’s thin spread and hit it. *The Destroyer branch may also be effective as the large bullet may easily crash through the Spread Shot’s individually small bullets. However, the Spread Shot has a widespread and a few stray bullets may reach the Destroyer, so it is best to catch the Spread Shot by surprise and kill it before it has time to react. *Factories can create Bullet walls capable of piercing through the Spread Shot’s stream — whilst using their Drones as shields in order to safely go close to it. *Tanks with a high Field of View, such as a Ranger can attack the Spread Shot by surprise, since the Spread Shot has a lower FoV, also keeping in mind the high speed and penetration of the Ranger’s bullet being able to easily pierce the spread of the Spread Shot. Trivia *A few hours after the Spread Shot was released, many players complained and criticized the tank, mainly because the small Bullets deal very little damage and the main Bullet is very strong. **The Spread Shot got an immediate reload boost after being released to buff it. ***The small Bullet damage was later buffed. ***But then it got nerfed again, due to the small bullets doing too much damage. *The Spread Shot has the most cannons on a single tank out of all the tanks in Diep.io. *Surprisingly, the Spread Shot has very little recoil despite the many Barrels and Bullets fired. This might be due to the size of the side Bullets. Because of this, this tank is good for chasing down weaker tanks, at the same time dealing significant damage and suffering from almost no recoil at all. Or it may be hardcoded value, not depending on bullets that have been fired. *This tank is actually a added into the game, along with the Streamliner. **The fan version of this tank had nine barrels but the in-game version has eleven. Gallery Spreadshot_Screenshot1.png|Spread Shot’s eleven bullets SpreadShot_Icon3.png|An image of the Spread Shot up close. Category:Diep.io